1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to wireless communication devices and, more particularly, to a system and method that allows direct communication between wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication networks have become commonplace. A vast array of base stations are provided by a number of different wireless service providers. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, personal communication system (PCS) devices, personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, and web-enabled wireless devices communicate with the various base stations using one or more known communication protocols. While early cell phone devices were limited to analog operation and voice-only communication, more modern wireless devices use digital signal protocols and have sufficient bandwidth to enable the transfer of voice signals, image data, and even video streaming. In addition, web-enabled devices provide network access, such as Internet access.
In all cases, the individual wireless communication devices communicate with one or more base stations. Even when two wireless communication devices are located a few feet from each other, there is no direct communication between the wireless devices. That is, the wireless devices communicate with each other via one or more base stations and other elements of the wireless communication network.
Some wireless service providers have included push-to-talk (PTT) technology that allow group members to communicate with each other using PTT technology. Thus, when one group member presses the PTT button, the communication from that individual is automatically transmitted to the communication devices of other group members. While this gives the appearance of direct communication between the wireless devices, the communications between group members is also relayed via one or more base stations as part of the wireless network.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a need for wireless communication devices that can communicate with the communication network via base stations, but may also communicate directly with nearby wireless devices. The present invention provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.